


Mutual Feelings

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: Drinking, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Teasing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, healthy coping mechanism, hydes a bully, just one tho this man is a fucking mess, lisa left him :/, past henry/lisa, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Jekyll needs to relax, hyde gives him the opportunity. Honestly it only makes him more stressed
Relationships: Dr. Jekyll/ Mr. Hyde, Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Edward Hyde/Henry Jekyll, Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, implied Henry/lisa, implied Henry/utterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Mutual Feelings

Jekyll was curled over his desk, his back stinging with pain of his old joints, but he didnt stop writing. Apology letters. Hate letters. Love letters. He wrote because he felt to much. It was driving hyde insane 

" Youre making my chest feel tight, Jekyll... " his deep gravely voice snarled. 

" I dont care... " he said tired and toyed with the gold band on his desk. He tossed back another malt whiskey, it burning his throat as it went down 

" Have you ever had fun drinking? " Hyde asked with a chuckle, Jekyll growling in response 

" shut up, Hyde... " he said, turning his head to the sound of Hyde's voice and rubbed his forehead. Suddenly he felt his arm start to tingle. He looked up from his writing and bared his teeth 

" Hyde...what are you doing? " 

" Helping you relax, jeky~ " 

Jekyll felt his heart drop to his stomach as his whole left arm went numb, but it started to move to his pants 

" You better move to your bed now dear or you'll soil your little letters~ " 

" dont you fucking dare "

" Oh i do~ " hyde purred as he suddenly grabbed at his groin making the older man tilt his head back. His uncontroled hand reached up to pull his hair from its toe, running his fingers through it and gentpy tugging

" Let me make us feel good~ " 

Jekyll inhaled and stood walking to his bed as his hand started to gently rub behind his ears and at his temple soothingly. His dark brown lashes fluttered at the feeling and slowly laid across his bed. His hands came down to undo his pants, pulling his already half hard member from his trousers

" God, I have to hand it to you jeky, for a middle aged man, you still have quite a delicious figure~ " 

Jekyll growled " You make me spund like im a woman... " 

" You arent complaining~ " hyde slowly took him in hand and started to stroke. He knew what jekyll liked, what made him squirm, the first contact making them both moan. He began to pick up his pace, heaving as he tossed his arm over his eyes, thrusting his cock up into his fist. 

" You need this jeky~ " hyde whispered in his mind, the mans hips sputtering as his cock twitched. Jekyll groaned 

" I...im only doing...doing this because... " 

" Because you wish you had lisa here to do it for you- " 

" Dont! " he snarled amd hyde cackled as he flicked his wrist making the older man moan low in his throat

" Just relax...Enjoy yourself, darling~ " 

Jekyll could almost feel hydes hand trail over his cheek. He leaned his head back, his thumb pressing to his slit, precum bubbling over his thumb. Hydes soft moans echoed in his head. They shared everything, including their pleasure. 

" you know...you could always ask that handsome lawyer of yours if you need a fix~ " his gravely voice snarled out. Jekyll's ears went pink, grumbling to himself 

" Wrong...its wr-wrong... "

" you're still hard~ " 

Jekyll gasped as his cock twitched as a sudden image of utterson tugging him close and fucking into him crossed his mind, hydes laughter making his blood boil 

" is it so wrong if the great Henry Jekyll had thought about it~? " He teased, Jekyll clawing at the sheets wkth a low growl 

" Stop... " he breathed, his brows arching as he suddenly let out a low noise amd came over his hand and stomach, hyde's high pitched moans filling his skull.

Jekyll panted as he looked up at the ceiling, the fuzzy feeling in his arm had dissapeared, flexing his fingers to feel they had control again 

" You're disgusting... " Jekyll snarled and clenched his eyes closed 

" we're disgusting, darling~ " hyde said up against his ear, leaving the man to clean himself

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little shorter then id like but I think I did pretty well considering I spent like ten minutes on it


End file.
